Tales of Symphonia: A Birth Anew
by NsShadowSerpent
Summary: With the fall of Ratatosk along with the Heroes of Regeneration at the rebirth of Niflheim, the demonic realm, the world spirals downward once again to its demise. Aselia's final salvation rests with the hope of an uncertain future…
1. Eternal Bond

******Disclaimer:********I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. If I did, I'm pretty sure you would have seen my name in the credits somewhere after beating the game.**

**Author's Note:** **Salutations. I've been reading and reviewing many a story on this website for as long as I can remember, but I've never really had the courage to post any of my stories here. Since tenth grade, I would always eat lunch in the library just so I could browse the many creative stories I would find here. After much debating, I've decided to write and post my first story for others to read. "Tales of Symphonia: A Birth Anew" is an alternate conclusion of what would occur as the "Bad Ending" of Dawn of the New World. **

**Title:** **Tales of Symphonia – Dawn of the New World: A Birth Anew**

**Written by:** **NsShadowSerpent**

**Genre:** **Action, Adventure, Fantasy**

**Rating:** **T**

**Warning:** **Nothing** **out of the ordinary for this story, just plenty violence and a bit of gore. However, this is Tales of Symphonia, so it is to be expected. I really don't recall why I needed to create a warning about this…**

**Story Summary:** **With the fall of Ratatosk along with the Heroes of Regeneration at the rebirth of Niflheim, the demonic realm, the world spirals downward once again to its demise. Aselia's final salvation rests with the hope of an uncertain future…**

* * *

**TALES OF SYMPHONIA - DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD: A BIRTH ANEW**

**ETERNAL BOND: CHAPTER I **

* * *

"…Richter, there you are," Emil said, addressing his former mentor and friend with the utmost resolve. After Marta and Lloyd's group gave him reassuring words, words that he needed to hear, Emil decided that he would stop Richter to seal off Niflheim, and once again take on his duties as Lord Ratatosk.

He and the rest of the group entered Ratatosk's domain, taking careful notice of their surroundings and proceeding with the utmost caution. They were very alert and wary of Richter; the half-elf stood afar with his back turned to them, only moments away from gaining what he desired most; reviving Aster and turning the world into a demonic realm.

Richter, hearing Emil's words, turned to face them, a scowl of contempt and anger ever present on his face.

He eyed Emil with disgust.

"I'm afraid you're too late Emil… No, Ratatosk," Richter said, readjusting the thin frames resting on the bridge of his nose. "You see, I have already summoned more demons. Soon, I will gain incomprehensible power from them."

Emil only hung his head and looked away from Richter to the ground, his fists clenched. "Aqua told us everything. She told us exactly why you're doing this."

"Did she?" Richter asked, though his tone seemed as if he had already known that Aqua had done so.

Emil only nodded, his head still hanging low. "I understand that losing your friend was agonizing for you, even heartbreaking," he said, and then lifted his head up to face Richter, "but turning the entire world into Niflheim just to resurrect a single person, one single life is not right! Do you really think that Aster would be happy to come back to a world completely ruled by demons?"

An awkward silence followed, with everyone waiting for a much expected response from Richter.

The Half-elf man balled his fists, and an eerie flame rose up from behind him, symbolizing his unwavering rage.

"You dare tell _me_ what to do?" Richter said, his voice rising. "You, who wears Aster's face? You, who murdered Aster in cold blood?" At that, Richter's whole body became engulfed in flames, and his eyes seemed to spark with pure hatred.

Lloyd and the others stared on as Richter's body burned with demonic flames, then readied their weapons.

Emil stared a bit longer, then frowning with determination, drew out his blade.

"Very well then," he said, bringing the weapon in front of him and holding it out towards Richter, "I'll just stop you by force!"

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" Richter, taking Emil's gesture as his cue, charged at the blonde boy, swinging both his flaming weapons at him.

Emil parried both fiery blows with some effort, and rolled out of the way, with Lloyd running up from behind. The swordsman jumped off Emil's back, flipping in midair and took a horizontal swipe at Richter's head with one of his swords. Richter tangled the thin blade in his axe, and threw Lloyd in the opposite direction.

Lloyd managed to land on his feet some yards away.

"Ugh… he's fast," he grunted.

Richter averted his fury from Emil to Marta, who was preparing an offensive spell while being guarded by Regal, Presea and Sheena. The spell she was chanting was meant to dispel his flaming barrier from what he could gather.

He sprinted towards them, only to be cut off by Zelos's Lighting Blade and Raine's Photon. The spells sent him staggering for a few moments, and he was hit again with a follow up Lighting Blade from Genis and a Judgment spell from Colette.

Zelos smirked at Genis. "Not bad, twerp."

Genis returned the gesture. "I could say the same to you."

Raine frowned at them both. "Focus, both of you! Don't let your guard down!"

"He's going after Marta!" Colette shouted.

Richter regained his stance and as Colette predicted, charged after Marta and the others once more, but Emil placed himself in his path. Richter, getting more infuriated, thurst both his blades at him, only to have their weapons become caught in a deadlock, both struggling for the upper hand.

"Richter," Emil said, struggling with the flame-engulfed warrior and his own words, "this is not what Aster wanted!"

Richter grunted, and began to push down on Emil's blade, making use of his superior height. "Don't you _dare_ talk about him while taking his form!"

Emil hesitated to speak, his mouth trying to form reasonable words. "It's true that I killed him, but—"

"_Then cease_!" Richter bellowed.

"I won't! Do you really think someone who said, 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality', would want to sacrifice the world just to come back to life?"

At that moment, a bright blue light blasted Richter backward from Emil with an incredible amount of force, with Richter skidding quite a few feet. The flames surrounding Richter's body dissipated as he was surrounded with a soft yellow light. Regal's outstretched hands fell to his sides as Marta stepped forward.

"He's right, Richter! I know you're better than this!" she said. "Please! Just listen!"

Richter scoffed, and outstretched a hand, a violent flame forming in his palm. "What do you know? My methods are my business!"

He flung the mass of burning matter at Marta, and Presea, seeing it heading toward her, managed to tackle her and defend against the spell with her large axe. Regal helped them both to their feet, and they stood behind the large man.

"I won't take orders from you," Richter said.

Emil and Lloyd both took their stances far from Regal, readying themselves for another assault from Richter.

"Why do you shut yourself off like that?" Lloyd asked.

Emil edged forward a little, lowering his blade. "Please, tell me your true intentions."

"My true intentions?" Richter asked.

He charged at Lloyd, swinging his sword first only for it to be blocked by him, then swung his axe and brought it down in a vertical blow, missing Lloyd as he moved behind. Emil rushed in to help, but Richter ducked another swipe from Lloyd, and kicked him into Emil, sending them both toppling to the floor.

"It's simple. It's to kill you, Emil!" he said, raising both of his weapons and restoring his flaming barrier. "To banish Ratatosk from this world! This is for the good of the world!" A fiery explosion erupted from the ground at Richter's feet, sending almost everyone off balance and toppling over as they struggled to maintain their footing.

"You blockhead!" Marta yelled, rising to her feet. "You may be hurt, but Emil is hurting as well!"

"Ratatosk is hurting? Hurt is not something he can possibly be capable of! He is intent on destroying this world!"

"We trust in Emil," Presea said, readying her axe.

Regal nodded. "We trust in Ratatosk."

"What you're doing is exactly the same!" Sheena said.

Richter looked back at her. "I guess that's how it would look from where you're standing."

Sheena dashed after him with her cards in hand, and Lloyd keeping an eye on her, did the same.

Richter sidestepped the blow, and tried to leg sweep Sheena, but she flipped over him and landed some feet away. Lloyd managed to catch him off guard with a Demon fang to one of his legs and attacked with a swift Sword Rain, nailing him thrice, and finished the elegant combo with a Beast arte. Richter staggered back a little, panting for breath.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" Sheena said. "I hate people like you who think they know all the answers!"

Lloyd stood beside her. "I don't know what you're thinking, but we sacrificed many things to regenerate this world."

Sheena finished his sentence for him. "And we're not gonna let some jerk like you destroy it!"

A Lightning Blade from Zelos and an Indignation from Genis crackled from the sky, almost catching Richter again, but his flaming barrier absorbed the potent magic.

"Just give up now and beg for mercy you loser!" Zelos said.

"You're all insignificant!" Richter yelled, his fury rising. "I will kill Ratatosk along with the rest of you!"

Emil stepped forward, closed his eyes, and brought his blade before him.

"I won't die," he said. "The courage you taught me spurred me on. We'll make sure that this world doesn't turn into a demonic realm!"

"Silence!" Richter yelled once more, ignoring all the others and advancing on Emil. "I won't be distracted by your appearance any longer!"

"Emil!" Lloyd and Marta called out to him in unison as Richter prepared to run him through, but Emil stood in the middle of the room, unwavering.

"Emil!" Regal, Raine, Zelos and Colette yelled at him.

"Look out!" Genis and Sheena yelled.

Presea looked on in shock. "Emil…"

Richter thrust his blade toward Emil, and a loud clash was heard.

Emil looked into Richter's eyes, the latter's being stricken with surprise.

"I… am not going to end here!" Emil said with determination, holding Richter's blade with his own hand.

A large surge of blue energy surrounded them both, and Emil lashed out at Richter with his own weapon. He attacked him from all sides, striking Richter's staggering body with each swing.

"I'm not going to lose!" he yelled with confidence. With a final cry, he brought his blade down on Richter, slashing him point blank.

A blue explosion erupted from the last strike. Everyone else struggled to see the aftermath, waiting for the smoke to clear itself.

After a few moments, Richter was revealed, resting on one knee. He had reverted back to his original form, defeated.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

Emil looked at Richter in concern for a few moments, before stepping past him and raising an arm to the door. His hand glowed, and the centurion's cores resonated with their own colors. The flames behind the door dissipated, and all became quiet.

But in the momentary stillness, a sharp banging pierced itself into the air.

Emil stepped back in recoil at the sound. "Ugh!"

Tenebrae floated beside him. "The demons are using all of their power to open the door!"

Richter struggled to his feet, and reached into his pocket for something. He pulled out the crystalline-like object, holding it out to Lloyd. "Here… use this."

"What the… That's the Sacred Stone!" Lloyd said, surprised.

Richter nodded, standing to his feet. "Yes, that's right. The stone that turns the mana in your body into flames." He readjusted the frames on his face. "Mana is a toxic poison to demons. It will help keep the door closed for awhile."

"But why do you have it?" Lloyd asked.

"I sent someone out to the village of the elves to get it for me. If you use it along with the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal, then it's possible to seal the door without Ratatosk being present."

"The Chosen's Cruxis Crystal has the ability to stop its host's internal clock, granting them eternal life," Raine said.

Lloyd eyed Richter. "You were willing to burn your body's own mana for all eternity and become a human sacrifice in order to guard this door."

Richter nodded. "Yes, because that way Aster could come back to life, Ratatosk would die, and the door would be protected. The world would be saved." He hung his head. "But in the end, I wasn't able to defeat Ratatosk."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…" An awkward, yet familiar laugh echoed throughout the room, and everyone looked in Emil's direction.

Marta walked up to him. "What's the matter, Emil?"

Emil only laughed louder. Then, he whirled around and grappled Marta by the throat.

"Uuuaggh! Uhhhghh…" Marta choked, her hands on top of his, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Now, nothing can stand in my way. Once I bind Aqua to my will, I will have regained all of my power! Now, hand over Aqua's core!"

Marta only coughed. "I-I can't… breathe Emil…"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked, hoisting Marta off the ground, with her feet dangling below a few inches. "Hand over Aqua!"

Richter brandished both of his weapons, and charging, rammed himself into Emil, freeing Marta. Lloyd dashed in and caught the petite brunette as she stumbled back, gasping for air.

"Emil…" she said, coughing twice, "why are you doing this?"

"I am not Emil!" he yelled. "I am Lord Ratatosk!"

Ratatosk whipped out his blade and began to slash at Richter. The half-elf rolled and ducked out of the way, panting for breath, most likely still weakened from the battle prior.

The bloodthirsty Ratatosk redirected his attention to Lloyd, still holding Marta, and lunged at him with the blade, with Lloyd blocking the blow at the very last moment. Lloyd motioned for Marta to get behind him, to which she did.

"Emil!" Marta yelled out to Ratatosk, panicked. "Stop this!"

Her words however, were ignored as he continued to slash at Lloyd, with the red clad warrior blocking every blow. Ratatosk kept laughing all the while.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Die! Die! Die!" he cried, then suddenly, Ratatosk grabbed at his own throat.

"Guhh… what… what are you…" Ratatosk choked out.

"Marta!" Emil's soft voice was heard, ringing out to her ears.

"Emil!" she said, gasping.

"I'm so sorry. It seems that Verius's protection can stop me from disappearing, but this isn't enough to stop Ratatosk."

Marta, desperate, ran to him, but ducked in recoil as Ratatosk swung his sword into the air.

"Why… won't you… stop… interfering?" Ratatosk caught his own arm for a moment, and held himself still.

"Help me Marta! Please! Guh… You've got to stop me! Hah… Turn me into a core and use me to seal the door!"

The others could only watch as Emil struggled with Ratatosk for control of his body. He whirled around again, smashing his sword into the ground.

"Stop it! I won't let you!" Ratatosk yelled.

"This is it. I can't hold myself back any longer! Please, Marta… Lloyd…" Emil dropped to both of his knees and hands, panting for air.

Marta rushed to him in concern and knelt beside him. "Emil!"

"There… I finally got you out of the way." Ratatosk got up to his feet, and Marta backed away from him, moving to Lloyd. "Now, hand over Aqua!"

"Emil, no! Come back to your senses! Emil!" Lloyd pleaded with him, hoping Emil could somehow find the strength to regain control of himself.

"Shut up!" Ratatosk commanded. "That sappy little wimp is gone for now!"

"But… Emil… no, I…" Marta said, her words mixed and desperate.

"What? You want to fight me?" he said, laughing. "How amusing. I thought you didn't want me to disappear either?"

Marta didn't answer. She hung her head in silence, her face mixed with conflict.

He shrugged. "Well, whatever. Now be a good girl and hand over Aqua's core. If you do, then I might just spare your life."

Tense silence filled the air for a few moments. A snapping sound rang into the air, as Marta brought her unsheathed her dual-spinner from behind her back.

"No," she said.

Ratatosk stepped back, shocked at her sudden change of attitude. "What did you say?"

Marta's dual-spinner opened, and she looked to Ratatosk, with a scowl as determined as Emil's was against Richter. "I'll fight you for Emil and defeat you!" She looked to Lloyd, catching his eyes, and he understood the unspoken question.

"We will defeat you… and release you from your bonds," Lloyd said, readying his Gagnrad swords for battle.

Ratatosk only laughed. "You defeat me? That's a laugh. You stupid humans are ridiculous! I warn you, you'll regret it!"

Ratatosk unsheathed his blade once more, and shot himself at Lloyd. He dragged the blade along the ground, its tip making sparks as it scratched the surface.

Lloyd readied himself in a defensive position, bringing both blades up in a cross like manner to protect his face as Ratatosk leapt into the air, smashing the blade down on him.

The force of the blow was strong, cracking the ground below Lloyd's feet. Lloyd retaliated by pushing his weapons forward, sending Ratatosk back in a crouching position.

"Sword Rain!" Lloyd thrusted his blades at Ratatosk in quick succession, with one of the attacks cutting off a strand of hair close to his face.

"Demonic Tiger Blade!" Lloyd cried again, slashing upward and then down again.

He continued the combo with a Sword Rain Alpha, pushing Ratatosk backward as the crazed summon spirit defended himself from the onslaught of attacks, and Lloyd knocked him off balance with a fierce Beast Arte.

"I've had enough of this crap!" Ratatosk shouted. He struggled to his feet, only to be knocked down again by Marta's Prism Sword spell.

"_Guhhhh_!" Ratatosk seemed to lie motionless on the floor for a moment. Gasps could be heard from everyone else.

Tenebrae only watched in silence.

Marta stepped toward Ratatosk's form. "Give Emil back to us."

"It's over, Ratatosk," Lloyd said, lowering his weapons.

Ratatosk chucked to himself, his laughter shaking his body, as he stood up again with some support from his sword. "Over? I hardly…" he began, and lashed out at Lloyd once more, Lloyd looking surprised, "…think so!"

"Havoc Strike!" Ratatosk leapt into the air once more, almost kicking one of Lloyd's swords out of his hands.

"Savage Reaper!" Ratatosk thrust his blade in a forward motion, missing Lloyd and cutting off a strand of the swordsman's hair as he had done to him.

"Converging Fury!" he yelled, swinging at him, with Lloyd only parrying four of the swings with a single sword, the other two catching the clothing at his side, slicing off one of his suspenders.

"Lloyd!" Marta rushed over to him, hearing Ratatosk's maniac laughter as he continued to assault the red clad warrior.

"This… is the final strike!" Ratatosk continued to laugh at Lloyd, as he brought down the blade on the weakened swordsman.

A blur of brown hair ran in front of him, the raging Ratatosk's blade making contact with the mass.

Lloyd stared in horror, and Ratatosk froze.

Marta's body hit the floor hard, motionless.

"Emil…?" Marta managed to squeak. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't able to save you…"

Emil dropped his blade in realization as to what he had done. "M-Marta. Marta!" he said, sounding mortified and rushing to Marta's side.

Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise. "Emil! No! You mean this whole time, you were just pretending?"

"No… No…! This can't be happening! I-I never meant to hurt Marta! How could this happen? M-Marta! I'm sorry!"

Raine and Colette rushed past them to Marta. "Move! I can try to heal her wounds!"

Sheena stepped forward. "Emil… what were you thinking?" she asked him, whispering in an angry tone.

Raine waved her staff over Marta's body, and a white light enveloped her form.

"Emil?" Colette asked, sadness in her voice. She looked at him with questioning eyes, hoping for an explanation to his actions.

"I-I didn't…" Emil began, but he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

Tenebrae floated toward it, stopping in front.

"Lord Emil! The door! You must seal it now before the demons of Niflheim enter this world!"

"Dammit!" said Lloyd. "Emil! You've got to do something!"

"_I knew you couldn't do this without me. You should have never bothered to seal me away, you damn brat." _

Emil gasped, the words of his former personality echoing throughout his mind.

"_What are you waiting for? If you're not going to do anything then move! Let me take over now!"_

Emil rose to his feet and grabbed Aqua's core, his bangs covering his eyes. Hesitating a little with each step, he headed toward the door and held out his hand, pouring energy into the lock in an attempt to keep it closed.

"My head…" Presea almost fell over, but Genis caught her in time.

"Presea!" the silver-haired boy cried, looking at her in concern.

"No…" Richter whispered to himself, staring at the ancient gate as it cracked more with each bang. "It's too late."

With one final bang, the ancient lock, the door that held the demons and kept them from ever entering Aselia for so long, shattered.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note:** **And of course, I have to end it at a cliff hanger. **

**The battle where Emil duels against Lloyd and Marta in the game actually caught me off guard. I was surprised to find that I was playing as Emil rather than Marta or Lloyd, and was contemplating whether or not I should fight. Before I had the chance, I was sliced to ribbons by Lloyd and finished off with Marta's Prism Sword spell. Luckily, being beaten to a pulp turned out to be the better decision in the end, hehe. **

**It may take a couple of days to get the next chapter up and running, as I'm pretty lazy. Well, that depends on if I can get the creative brain juices flowing. It seems as though the lock has finally been broken. What on Aselia could possibly be waiting for the Symphonian gang on the other side of the gate? Check out Chapter II soon and see.**


	2. An Unwelcome Welcome

******Disclaimer:********I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a fiction about it, or sitting at my computer wishing I that I did.**

**Author's Note:** **I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers for commenting on my first chapter and story. I appreciate the comments and compliments, as it does give me the motivation to continue writing. I'm happy that I'm able to write a story that's enjoyable to everyone. There might possibly be some original characters introduced if I manage to continue, and I also hope that everyone who continues to read will grow to like them. **

**Review Responses:**

**Twilightwolf8988 (Chapter I): I'm happy to know that I've got a reader hooked!**

**Sychotic (Chapter I): Don't expect too many frequent updates…**

**Lilyrose225 (Chapter I): I figured it would be interesting if there was some sort of "extended version" of the bad ending if the player won the final battle, so this is something to that effect. It would be pretty awesome if certain **"**bad endings**" **in role-playing games would continue the story further, so that's why I decided to model it this way. I'm glad everyone found it enjoyable.**

**All right, enough with that. On to Chapter II. Enjoy.**

* * *

**TALES OF SYMPHONIA - DAWN OF THE WORLD: A BIRTH ANEW**

**AN UNWELCOME WELCOME: CHAPTER II**

* * *

The flames of the demonic realm spread forth from the gate, blasting out with unbelievable force.

Emil took cover on the steps below, shielding his face with his forearm as the flames licked the surface around the door. From the ancient lock, a flame covered figure emerged; its silhouette resembling that of a human. It walked forward, steps echoing in the sudden stillness.

"_This cannot be_!" Tenebrae shouted in disbelief.

"Lord Ratatosk…" The ethereal voice wavered to open ears in the flame lit room, sounding as if it were mocking him.

"Damn you…" Ratatosk seethed between clenched teeth.

Tenebrae floated beside him, the centurion preparing himself to defend his master with his life.

"I must thank you…" the figure said, still walking forward while lifting its hands up to adjust what appeared to be gauntlets on its arms. "Oh… and you too, 'Master' Richter." It giggled, obviously being sarcastic to the Half-elf.

Richter groaned, not pleased in the slightest with the unneeded gratitude.

"It brings me great joy knowing that you have finally neglected your duties as the gatekeeper of the Ginungagap. I appreciate it."

"I hoped to never have to see your ugly face again," Ratatosk said, and the figure stopped its pacing forward at the response.

"Oh? Is that how you feel, is it? And after all of this time I spent, gathering up the courage to be the first one out to greet you? That hurts so much. It really does." It chuckled, as the flames silhouetting the rest of its body faded away, revealing the figure in its entirety.

Tenebrae growled. "Lady Nebilim. I must express that it is an extreme displeasure to see you again."

Lloyd and the others lowered their arms from their eyes, and from what he could see as the figure's form came into sight, it filled him with a strange sense of dread.

The creature seemed to be nothing more than a small, petite young woman about Colette's height, to his surprise. The woman had clothed herself in an outfit similar to Ratatosk's, except most of the clothing was designed with black and gray fabric. She wore heavy silver plated greaves, gauntlets and shoulder pads in addition to a gray scarf fashioned around her neck. A strange emblem resembling that of a phoenix was imprinted on the fabric that she wore around her abdomen along with the gray scarf, the accessory blowing in the cinder-filled, fiery breeze in the same manner as her identical colored hair.

The young looking woman stretched her neck and cracked her knuckles, smirking at her petrified spectators in mirth.

"Tenebrae," she said, placing her hands on her hips as if she were disappointed in him. Though by her tone, it was obvious she was mocking him as well. "I'd have expected a much better greeting from you at least. How many long, infinite eons has it been?" she asked the Centurion of Darkness, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Not long enough, I'm afraid," Tenebrae remarked.

Ratatosk stepped forward, swinging a hand back. "How the hell did you get through? Even with the gate opened, mana is—"

"Haven't you noticed?" she cut him off with a cheery response. "The mana levels have been on the decline ever since you've been in that little coma of yours. Even with the new great tree and your attempt to return to full power, the levels now are still nothing compared to what they once were before. You, nor the world tree, no longer posses the power necessary to restrain the demonic world any longer."

Ratatosk threw his head back, and laughed. It was bitter sounding, almost mocking. _Gha ha ha ha ha!_

"I may not have enough power to stop the demonic world," he said, speaking with a certain resolve, "but I sure as hell have enough strength in me to kill you!"

At that, he rushed towards the woman with his blade drawn, only to have himself bounce off a bubble-like barrier that appeared instantly to surround her.

Nebilim sighed and shook her head, bringing her hands up in a surrendering manner. "Tsk, tsk." She shook a finger at him. "Such an unnecessary temper. Didn't anyone teach you any manners at all? I would think that the Lord of Monsters would have had some at the very least. I'm disappointed in you."

"What the…?" Ratatosk said, wide-eyed. "You shouldn't have this much strength, this soon after awakening again… What…" he choked out, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. We owe that all to Richter!" she said, pushing a lingering strand of her long hair out of her face. "By forming pacts with demons and making this world suffer, our strength has improved considerably." She eyeballed the person in question, with Richter returning an even darker look.

"I should have expected that he would betray father and I though. After all, Humans, Elves, and Half-elves are no more trustworthy than we demons." She laughed, and Richter scoffed. "Though, I must say, our power would have returned much sooner if it were not for those fools burning that book…" she trailed off, waiting for someone in the room to speak up and take the bait.

Colette's eyes widened. "What? What book…? No… You can't mean…" she stopped, not wanting to believe that she might be correct in what she thought.

"The Book of the Underworld," Lloyd answered the blonde, his eyes not wavering once from the demonic woman standing before them. "The cursed book that we managed to destroy two years ago using the Sacred Stone. According to Origin, by burning the book, we stopped the demons from turning this world into the demonic realm and breaking through to Aselia."

"So… that book was just an attempt for you to return here? To harm our world?" Genis asked her.

Nebilim looked down at the silver-haired boy, acknowledging him, and nodded. "Yes, but there were several other attempts too. Let's see…" She began to count on her fingers, lazily floating upside down in a sitting position near the stairway cross-legged. "There was the book thing, then there was a rift from the demonic world to this one, our orders to the sword dancers, then there was Abyssion, um…"

"Abyssion…" Presea said, the familiar name giving her an eerie unshakable feeling.

Nebilim scratched her head in thought, returning to the stairway and sitting upright again. "I don't remember them all or the details, but father has been busy…" she changed her tone of voice to a much darker one at that, "…and so have I."

She stood up and stepped down to Ratatosk, stopping only a few feet away from him. The Lord of Monsters stepped back in recoil, readying his blade with a scowl on his face. She only giggled, and placed her arms behind her back to look past him at Lloyd's group.

"I must say, this is quite a motley crew… Hello? What's this?" she asked in surprise, walking past Ratatosk and motioning to Sheena with a hand. "Are you from Mizuho by any chance?" she asked, looking somewhat serious.

Sheena hesitated, but managed speak. "Y-yes… I am."

"I see!" she said. "I figured you were, you really do look just like her," Nebilim commented, her voice even cheerier than before. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. She took a deep breath, and after a moment, snapped her eyes open as if she were possessed.

"You'll be the first to die then," she declared.

Nebilim lifted a single finger, and a crimson colored glyph formed into existence at her feet. Snapping two of her fingers together, a strange dark aura enveloped Sheena's body, and she began to levitate by several feet into the air as Nebilim raised her upturned palm.

Sheena's feet dangled far from the ground, and Nebilim smirked in satisfaction.

"Wha… What?" Sheena wiggled her limbs in midair, wanting to return to the ground. It was no use however, as she continued to float in midair while everyone else could only watch.

"Stop!" Richter commanded Nebilim, but she ignored him.

Lloyd turned his head back toward Nebilim, clenching his gloved fists. "What the hell are you doing to her? Put her down, now!" he said, readying his blades along with Ratatosk and Richter.

Nebilim looked back at the warrior, while she herself floated off the ground.

"If that's what you want," she cooed, shoving her outstretched arm to the left.

Mimicking Nebilim's movements, Sheena's body was tossed to the side like a rag doll, ramming her into the wall above the gate to Niflheim. A few rocks broke from the foundation, and Sheena, along with the debris, fell to the floor.

Zelos stared on, wide-eyed. "Sheena!" He tried to run to her, but Niflheim flashed in front of him, posed in the middle of the entire group.

"Sorry… I can't let you do that, Chosen," she said, and stretching an electrifying finger out while floating backward, blasted an orb of pure energy at the Tethe'allan Chosen.

In the blink of an eye, Zelos brought his blade up in front of him, deflecting the beam and sending it to the ceiling. He looked up from his sword, returning her grin.

"Sorry…" Zelos began, "Even though you are pretty cute," a shining blue energy began to gather into his palm, "I won't give you the chance to hurt anyone else," he said. "Spread!"

The chosen jabbed his hand into the earth, and a massive geyser of water erupted from below Nebilim's feet twice as Zelos back stepped away from her in a flash.

Ratatosk and Lloyd ran near the geyser, waiting for the aftermath of the spell. When it cleared, the same barrier that had protected Nebilim before surrounded her once more. She looked angry, her arms crossed over her chest.

Zelos groaned. "No effect… What the heck is she?" He stepped back a little, sensing that she would retaliate.

"Nice try," Nebilim said, "but you can't hurt me."

With an effortless stretch of her hand, she levitated the Chosen and flung him back toward the wall, his body smashing into it hard.

She blew him a kiss, winking afterward. "I appreciate the flattery though."

Finished with her work, Nebilim turned around to look at the remaining members of the group.

Genis, Richter, and Colette were preparing powerful spells meant for her. Raine knelt next to a still unconscious Marta with Tenebrae floating overhead, covering the brunette's stirring body.

Regal and Presea took up defensive stances to protect their casting comrades, with Ratatosk and Lloyd running at her, their weapons drawn.

Nebilim gave a loud sigh. "You're all hopeless."

"Double Demon Fang!" Lloyd cried, sending two shock waves tearing through the earth at the silver-haired woman, and Ratatosk leapt up into the air, striking her barrier with his Raining Fangs arte, following the technique up with a Ravaging Tiger in the same combo. The attacks only cracked the surface of the barrier before it reformed in less than an instant.

Nebilim raised her arms into the air, and the both of them flew away, tumbling backward.

Lloyd stood up and rubbed his head. "No good. What the hell is that barrier made of? Neither of our attacks could even dent it!" He looked at her from afar, watching as the spells from Genis and Colette made contact, without any damage being done to her at all. Richter and Regal charged her, but they were thrown back to the wall in the same manner as the others.

Ratatosk shook his head, clearing his blurry vision. "I don't have a clue…" he said, standing up. "I've never seen her fight with this much strength before. The technique looks familiar but…"

"_Your memories haven't fully returned yet, have they? It's my fault, isn't it? …I'm sorry."_

Nebilim assaulted Presea, attempting to strike the pink-haired girl with her fists at a maniac speed as she defended against the blows with her axe. Energy surged from the attacks as Nebilim made contact with Presea's weapon. She floated back, and tried to blast her, but Presea deflected the beam with her large axe by swinging it at the energy like a bat making contact with a baseball.

Nebilim pursed her lips. "I guess appearances can be deceiving. You seem to be the strongest of them all." She smiled at her pig-tailed foe. "I'm impressed."

Presea only stared back at her with an emotionless expression on her face. "I won't let you hurt my friends," she said. "No one hurts my friends."

Nebilim squinted her eyes. "We'll see about that."

With a wave of her hand, she flashed in front of Raine and prepared to blast her with an energy charge.

Raine only eyed her.

"So you would even attack a defenseless woman?" she said, still crouched next to Marta.

Nebilim brought a hand to her chin, in mock thought. "You know me well." She fired, but Raine brought her staff in front of her, shielding herself and Marta from the blow with her Force Field arte.

Colette struck Nebilim's barrier with one of her chakrams, and the boomerang-like weapon bounced off of it with a tink, returning to her hand.

Nebilim looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "Well, that was silly of you, Miss Blondie." She charged a surging energy mass from both of her hands and fired it at Colette.

"Ahh!" Colette screamed, the energy streaming toward her as she tried to scramble away from it.

"Colette!" Lloyd hollered, and tried to sprint toward her, but the distance was too great for him to cover. The attack created a huge explosion, enveloping Colette in the smoke from the blast.

Genis rushed to her as fast as his legs would let him, and when the mess cleared, she appeared to be lying on her back, her legs tucked behind her.

"Colette, are you alright?" Genis asked, as Colette sat up on her knees, covered in dirt.

"I'm fine!" she said. I think I tripped though. Sorry." She scratched her head and stuck out her tongue.

Genis sweat-dropped, and Lloyd sighed.

"Take this, you scum!" Lloyd heard Ratatosk scream out, and he turned, seeing the blonde smash his sword onto Nebilim's barrier. Nebilim cackled as Lloyd ran to attack, with the evil woman sending the Lord of Monsters onto the floor, skidding on his back many yards with a stronger force. He ended up next to Marta.

Marta stirred from the noise. She rolled over on her back, facing him.

Raine kneeled next to Ratatosk and waved her staff over his body, healing his wounds.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, and after a moment, she answered the unspoken question. "She's fine, don't worry."

"Marta…" he looked at her and whispered, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "I'm sure he's sorry… and… so am I."

The brunette opened her eyes at the touch, looking at him in a daze. "Emil…?" she said. "You're… alright? Thank Martel…"

"_Marta… I am… sorry."_

Raine looked to Marta. "Can you stand?" she asked, as Marta rolled over onto her front.

The brunette pushed herself up using her hands, and stumbled to her feet. She looked back to Raine, and performed her signature jump.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, bringing both of her arms to her chest, pumping them up.

"Marta, are you alright?" Ratatosk asked, rising to his feet. He held his head down, looking away from her.

She looked back at him for a moment in consideration, then nodded. "Yes… I'm fine."

Ratatosk sighed. "Good."

He and Marta looked at the ongoing battle in the distance, watching Regal duck a sweep from Nebilim and roll underneath her. Lloyd struck her barrier with his Blazing Tempest arte, and Presea smashed her axe into the woman's defenses, sending her back.

"Emil… What can we do?" Marta asked.

Ratatosk shook his head. "I wish I knew." He clenched his fists. "I can't return to full power now that the gate is open."

Tenebrae floated beside them. "It is good to see that you are unharmed, Lady Marta."

Marta nodded to the Centurion in response.

"Lord…" Tenebrae began, then looked to Marta and back to Ratatosk, shaking his head. "…Emil. It is impossible for you to seal the door again in your current state. The demonic energy radiating from the gate is much too powerful to contain now, even by Richter's method. The demons will soon take over."

Ratatosk looked away, jerking his head. "I know all of this already," he seethed.

Tenebrae continued. "However, there is another method. I cannot guarantee its success however, and in order for us to try to prevent this disaster, we will need some assistance from a friend." Ratatosk and Marta looked up at him in surprise. "I am sure that by now, he has already neared toward his intended destination, fortunately for us."

"_A friend, is that right?" _Raine thought, eying Tenebrae.

Ratatosk looked thoughtful. "I see… then first…"

Tenebrae nodded in understanding. "We must do away with our current disturbance."

"Marta." Ratatosk caught the brunette's attention, and she looked at him in question.

"Yes?" she asked. "What is it, Emil?"

"Can you still use that spell of yours? Can you try to dispel her barrier?"

Marta only stood, with Ratatosk and Tenebrae waiting for her answer. She stepped toward Lloyd and company, who were still clashing with Nebilim. She turned to face the both of them with a look of determination on her face.

"No problem!" she said, and pointed to herself with a thumb. "Just leave it to me!"

Ratatosk smirked. "Good then. It looks like we've still got a chance!" he said, readying his blade once more. "Then, on my signal!"

He charged out toward Nebilim, getting her attention away from Presea and Lloyd by attacking her once more, thrusting at her with a Sword Rain Alpha technique.

Nebilim frowned, starting to look irritated. "Haven't you learned by now? You can't beat me!"

She outstretched her hands again, firing a flurry of violet energy beams all over the area, knocking free several pillars.

Lloyd ran for cover, scooping up Presea by the waist and grabbing Colette by the arm to save them both from a falling boulder, while Genis and Regal dealt with the rest by blasting them off to the sides of the chamber. Raine protected Richter by enveloping him within her force field, and Zelos struggled to his feet, moving away from the falling debris by limping.

Ratatosk ran forward and leapt into the air once more, bringing his sword above his head with both hands as he fell downward to her, preparing to strike with everything he had.

"Lady Marta!" said Tenebrae. "Now!"

At the Centurion's command, Marta released the spell. A soft yellow light enveloped Nebilim's barrier, and it dissipated. Nebilim looked around in shock as the barrier broke.

"What? _No_! How did you—"

Ratatosk laughed. "What was that about us not being able to beat you?" He slashed at her hard, but his blade didn't make contact with her at all.

"You can't," Nebilim said, as yet another barrier appeared to surround her, and Ratatosk's eyes widened. "It's as simple as that."

She smirked, and flung Ratatosk back again. He landed some feet away in a crouching position. His fists balled, and they grew red from the pressure.

Raine clenched a fist. "It regenerates far too quickly…"

"No…" Marta whispered.

"You never had a chance." Nebilim cackled. "I'm a pretty good actor, don't you think?"

"_And so am I_!" a familiar voice screamed out.

Sheena appeared as if from nowhere behind Nebilim in a puff of smoke, and thrust her hand into the barrier. She slapped what appeared to be a Guardian card onto the woman's back, and flipped backwards off, landing in front of Nebilim with a gentle step. The card's energy surged through Nebilim's body, shocking her and making her convulse.

"_Ahhhh_!" Nebilim screamed, trying to grab the card off of her back. "Damn you!"

Sheena laughed. "How do you like that? I called your bluff the moment I saw that technique of yours. Nice try though, but I'm not impressed." She looked to everyone else over a shoulder after she finished her speech, grinning.

"Sheena!" Colette called her name in surprise, and the raven-haired ninja waved back. "You're unhurt!"

Sheena smiled back at the blonde. "That was just a doppelganger, Colette," she said, pointing to the area where she had appeared to fall earlier after being thrown, and in its place was a simple white card. Then she motioned to Nebilim, who was still madly struggling with the card on her back.

"As for this spell of hers…" Sheena said, looking at the screaming woman, "It's an ancient forbidden Mizuhoian technique that uses demonic energy reserves from inside the body to repel earthly substances from its user. But the card I used was infused with its own form of positive demonic energy to counteract hers. Fortunately, with the demonic energy looming around this place, I was able to gather the energy required to use it in time. She won't be able to use that technique on us anymore."

Regal scratched his chin. "A very clever plan…" he mused.

"No!" Nebilim screamed, no longer floating. "You'll pay for this!"

"Yeah, right!" Sheena retorted, readying her cards. "Now, Lloyd!" she called to the warrior, and he appeared beside Nebilim, charging at her, swords ready with a big cheeky grin on his face.

"It's over, Nebilim!" he yelled.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note:** **Man, that took forever to write, but that's the price I have to pay when I've got to be tedious and review the same chapter over and over again about twenty times. **

**I don't know when the next update will be, as school and work is currently consuming much of my time. **

**Talk about major action though. I love writing for Lloyd and Sheena, they're both so cool. I could totally imagine Sheena's theme playing right as she surprises Nebilim. **

**It seems that the Symphonian gang may have a plan to stop the evil Nebilim and her intent to destroy Aselia. Check out the next segment in the soon to be posted Chapter III.**


	3. Preparing for the End

******Disclaimer:****I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. If I did, I certainly would have put forth more effort towards getting the original voice cast back for the sequel. And there probably would be a reference to Robin in one of Lloyd's skits. I really do miss Scott Menville…**

**Author's Note:** **All right, Chapter III. I hope Chapter II had enough action for everyone, but there's always room for more of it, you know?**

**Review Responses:**

**Popcorn (Chapter II): Well, Nebilim is just the type of character that's made to be hated, so I'm glad you feel that way.**

**Sychotic (Chapter II): They are aren't they? I can see why everyone wants them paired up, they work so well together.**

**Lilyrose225 (Chapter II): I have to… Otherwise, it won't seem good enough. I'm really picky. **

**Here's the final chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**TALES OF SYMPHONIA - DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD: A BIRTH ANEW**

**PREPARING FOR THE END: CHAPTER III**

* * *

"I won't!" Nebilim screamed in denial, the shock from the card that dispelled her barrier still surging through her, "I won't lose here!"

Lloyd only smirked, almost catching her with a swift slash to the left as she stepped back. He followed the attack with an upward strike from his blue metallic blade, inches away from her nose as Nebilim fell down on her bottom. She crawled backward on her hands, attempting to scramble to her feet and failing miserably.

The twin swordsman pointed the tip of his blade at her, standing over her.

"You've lost, Nebilim," he said.

Nebilim expression contorted to one of shock, staring at the young man who threatened to take her life through wavering eyes. Her lips quivered, and she whispered a name that the red clad warrior had not heard in quite some time.

Lloyd's eyes widened, and he lowered his blade.

"What… what did you say?" he asked her, waiting for a response from the woman who seemed just as shocked.

"_You_!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and taking a few steps back from him. "It can't be you…" she said, throwing back a hand. "No…"

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd demanded, and Nebilim stepped back further in recoil at the sound of his voice.

"It's not him…" she continued, talking to herself instead. "You have his scent though. You must be an ancestor of his…" she trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"What?" Lloyd stepped forward, readying his blades. Nebilim moved back, reaching into the fabric around her abdomen, smiling. She laughed, and Lloyd threw her a questioning look.

"I knew that wasn't possible. There's no way he'd still be alive, unless…" She laughed again, throwing her head to the side. Looking down to the floor with glazed eyes, she continued to speak. "Yes, yes you must be! I can feel his life force through you! There's no denying it, you hold a resemblance… to… him… You're that fool's son!" she said, pointing and looking back at the stunned warrior.

"How do you… what do you know about…"

Nebilim unsheathed a small sword from the fabric covering her chest, and rushed towards Lloyd with the tip of it pointing at him.

"You and your father have interrupted our return for the last time!" she screamed out, and the others could only watch as Nebilim prepared to run Lloyd through with her blade.

A loud crunching sound was heard in addition to the sound of piercing flesh, and a splash of crimson smothered the floor with a few droplets of it landing on Lloyd's face. He stared back at the woman with an awkward look, unmoving.

Nebilim coughed, and forced a smile at Lloyd through blood stained teeth.

Lloyd continued to hold his outstretched red metallic blade in a thrusting position, as Nebilim's blood dripped from his sword onto the floor.

"You…" she said, heaving and coughing up more blood onto the ground, "This is going to be enjoyable." She grabbed the hilt of the sword, stunning Lloyd at the motion. She pushed her body through the blade as it continued to pierce her, it making horrific flesh crunching sounds with every step she took. She stopped once the end of the blade had been reached, with her face only a few inches from his.

"I'll… make sure… that you… and your father… pay personally," Nebilim whispered into Lloyd's ear.

She raised her blade to strike him, and Lloyd realizing this, jumped back, letting go of his own weapon still buried in her flesh.

Nebilim cackled, and with some struggling, ripped Lloyd's blade from her abdomen. More of her own blood splashed out onto the floor.

"Wha… How?" Sheena cried, at a loss for words. "She shouldn't even be able to move!"

Jumping atop the stairs and running behind Nebilim, the summoner readied her guardian cards for battle once more.

Nebilim glowered over her shoulder at Sheena. "I am one of the highest ranked demons of the underworld. I won't be beaten so easily by the likes of you! _Die_!" She grunted, and lashed out at Sheena with Lloyd's blade.

"Sorry," Sheena said, with Nebilim missing her as she jumped into the air, landing on the end of the pointed sword, "No… thanks!"

She kicked Nebilim in the face, snapping her head to the side and making her stagger back as Sheena flipped off, and Lloyd ran her through again with his blue Gagnrad, yanking it out with full force. Genis, Zelos, Raine and Colette began to prepare spells to assist them, but Lloyd held out a hand, motioning them to hold off.

"Give up," he said to her, bringing both of his hands to grip his single twin blade. "You've been beaten."

Nebilim fell to a knee and continued to chuckle. "You've just run out of time," she said, and motioned to the gate to Niflheim with an index finger.

He and Sheena whirled their heads around to the gate before them. The swirling vortex within the door began to turn a darkish-violet color, and from it, skeletal and monstrous hands began to reach out, loud immortal shrieks and cries echoing throughout Ratatosk's domain.

"No…" Presea whispered, and fell to her knees, placing a hand on her head.

Raine knelt beside her in concern, holding one of Presea's hands in her own for support.

Ratatosk and the others looked on as the demons began to tear through the vortex to Aselia, with the wind from the gate picking up, blowing in all directions with debris flying over the fiery chamber.

"Lord Emil!" Tenebrae floated beside him, and Ratatosk understood. Outstretching a hand with his blade fashioned behind him, he began to chant a strange incomprehensible language.

Nebilim only continued to laugh, and rising to her feet again, she swiped her blade again at Lloyd, but he managed to dodge the blow by ducking and stepping away from her.

Sheena slapped her hands together and readied herself to knock Nebilim back with a Pyre Seal, but the demonic woman countered with the force from her hand. Sheena was pushed back by Nebilim's weakened ability as she lunged forward, missing the evil woman's cheek with the edge of the card.

"The both of you must step back from the gate at once!" Tenebrae shouted at Lloyd and Sheena. "Lady Nebilim is recovering her power from the demons! We must—"

"I won't give you the opportunity to try whatever little plan you're scheming, Tenebrae," Nebilim said, interrupting the Centurion before he could finish. "Buying some time to save your friends?" she said, giggling. "You know as well as I do that it won't matter. _This is for the sake of our king_!"

Nebilim rushed to Lloyd, dropping both her weapons and ducking another swipe at the head from him with his blade. She grabbed at his arm, knocking his weapon out of his hands with the other. Electricity began surging through her as she lifted the swordsman up by the collar. An all-too-familiar yet very unstable barrier reformed around her, and the evil woman began laughing all the more.

Surprise struck Sheena at the sight. With her other free hand, Nebilim blew the guardian user back with much more force, knocking her into a nearby structure beam.

"Ugh! Dammit!" Lloyd struggled in Nebilim's grip, but the demonic woman's newfound strength was too much for him to free himself.

"What a futile attempt," Nebilim said.

"Lloyd!" Regal yelled, and brought both of his hands to one another, preparing to fire another incredible mana blast at her.

Nebilim frowned at the muscular man, a much more sinister look on her face.

Throwing out a hand, she blew everyone in the room back several yards, eliminating their attempts to further assist in the battle. Satisfied with her efforts, she looked to Lloyd, who still struggled in her grasp. Behind him, Sheena stumbled to her feet once more.

"For his son, you certainly put up quite the fight," Nebilim said to Lloyd, a frown still evident on her face. "I would have expected more from you, though."

With a single hand, she lifted him up higher into the air, as Sheena sprinted toward her with a look of determination on her face. With little effort, Nebilim flung his body into the swirling vortex with a happy smile, watching Sheena's expression turn to one of shock.

"No!" Sheena yelled.

"_Ahhhhh_!" Lloyd screamed, his voice being drowned out by the screeching demons from within the gate.

"_Lloyd_!" Colette, Marta, and Genis yelled, as the vortex swallowed the last of the swordsman into its mouth, his very presence fading away from the world.

Presea, Zelos, Regal and Raine watched in shock from afar, and Ratatosk grunted.

"What a foul, merciless woman…" Tenebrae whispered. "Just the same as before…"

"Oops. My hand slipped. Sorry!" She cracked her neck, stretching. "He won't survive through that." Nebilim laughed and turned to face the others, ignoring Sheena who stood right beside her. She observed Sheena from the corner of her eyes, having a strong suspicion as to what the ninja would do next.

Raine understood Sheena's intent. "No, Sheena! Don't!" she called to the ninja, but her words did not change her resolve.

"Sheena!" Colette called to the raven-haired woman.

With a swift movement, Sheena sprinted through the gate to search for the swordsman, willing to run through the underworld itself to find him.

"_I won't lose you… I won't let you die, Lloyd!" _she thought, her form disappearing into the gate as she ran forward, avoiding the hellish demons that tried to attack and grab her.

"Solum! Ignis! Lumen! Obey me!" Ratatosk commanded as the Centurions energy flowed through their master.

With both hands stretched in front him and palms together in the same manner as Regal, he blasted an aurora-like beam toward the gate, turning its very center from a darkish-purple and black to a brilliantly colored light gold and white.

"Tenebrae!" Ratatosk shouted. "Change of plans!"

Tenebrae nodded, and flew past Nebilim into the center of the light radiating from Ratatosk's outstretched hands.

"What's going on?" Regal said as the chamber itself began to rumble.

More debris fell onto the ground, almost as if the chamber ceiling would come crashing down on all of them. Ratatosk grunted, trying to maintain his power and the strength of the blast from his hands to keep the strange new vortex open.

"Everyone!" Tenebrae yelled, "We must leave now! Enter through the gate's center quickly!"

Zelos looked back at him, frowning. "What, are you crazy? That's the demonic realm! There's no way we're gonna—"

The Chosen's protests were silenced however, as Nebilim sped past him in a burst of wind in an attempt to assault Ratatosk. Richter placed himself in her path, cutting her off.

"You've caused more than your fair share of trouble," Richter told her, weapons ready. He swung his axe at her feet downward, and she jumped back as his weapon smashed into the ground.

Richter turned to look over his shoulder at Ratatosk, the latter being surprised.

"Richter, you—"

"Listen to him!" Richter yelled, assuming his battle stance. "Go now, or you will all be consumed by the demons!"

"What about the both of you? I can't just leave you here to fight by yourselves!" Marta yelled at them, halting a little ways away from the door.

"Just go! I won't be able to keep this up for much longer!" Ratatosk commanded, and Richter blocked a blast from Nebilim as she rose from the air, floating once more. Marta didn't move however, and continued to watch the ongoing struggle, hesitating.

"I won't allow you the chance! This world will become our domain! A domain for us demons!" Nebilim announced, trying to knock Richter out of her path with a merciless swing to get to Ratatosk.

Richter parried the blow by shoving her weapon aside with his own, and retaliating with more force, swiped at her twice, one of the two blows making contact, nailing her body through the unstable barrier.

"We must trust in Emil!" Raine shouted out, picking up her staff and making her way to the gate along with everyone else. "Come everyone, hurry!" she urged, motioning them all to the gate with a hand.

Colette, Regal, Genis and Presea stopped at the entrance to the gate, its wind picking up. Genis and Presea managed to stay on the ground, with Regal giving them support by wrapping their waists each with a muscular arm.

"Emil!" Colette called to him, her voice being obscured due to the incredible speed of the wind.

"There is still a chance!" he called back to the blonde, "Lloyd's and everyone's lives depend on you all! You can change this! Now go!"

Regal nodded. "Take care of yourself, Emil!" he said, and entered the gate with Presea and Genis, all of them being absorbed into it.

Colette gazed back at Ratatosk for a moment, before running through the gate herself. Zelos jumped atop the staircase, grabbing Marta and turned back to look at the ongoing scene himself.

"Emil!" Marta called to Ratatosk as Zelos held her back by the shoulders, and Ratatosk only smiled at her.

"Thank you Marta. I'm sorry."

"Emil!" she cried again, as Zelos urged her into the vortex.

"Come on Marta, you heard the man! We can't afford to stay here!" He lifted her up in his arms and hoisted her over his shoulder, running into the gate after Regal and Colette.

"_Thank you… Marta."_

"Lord Ratatosk!" Tenebrae called to him after making sure that everyone else had entered the vortex. The Centurion flew overhead above the gate, waiting for his master's response.

Ratatosk nodded to him. "I leave the rest to you, Tenebrae."

Tenebrae nodded in return. "I will not fail you, my lord." The Centurion of darkness turned, and flew into the gate's center himself.

"Richter!" Ratatosk said, the redhead's back still turned to the blonde boy. He held a distance from Nebilim with his weapons still drawn, and she continued to gauge them both, her arms crossed over her chest and scowling.

"Richter, you have to go! I don't want to—"

"Didn't you hear what I said before?" he interrupted him. "I won't take orders from you. Besides…" he said, readying himself for battle and stepping forward to face Nebilim, "You'll need some help if you plan on following through with whatever scheme you've got going on here… am I right, _Ratatosk_?"

He turned to eye the Lord of Monsters over his shoulder, smirking at him. His long red hair danced in the winds as he pushed up the thin frames from his nose.

Ratatosk closed his eyes for a moment in deep thought, then after a few seconds, opened them to look at Richter.

"So you know… thank you."

Richter nodded and turned back to face the woman. "I still haven't forgiven you, but anyone who is willing to put their life on the line to save their friends and this world, couldn't possibly have any vile intentions." He paused, and then sighed. "It's my fault this happened, anyway."

Ratatosk shook his head. "No… I'm just as responsible as you are. I took out my frustration on mankind, even though they weren't to blame. Not everyone is cruel, and being with you all along this journey has shown me that. I'm sorry, Richter. For everything."

Richter grunted. "Let's just save the apologies for later. We've got business to attend to."

Nebilim sighed again, the puncture wounds on her abdomen healing and closing up.

"You both really are pathetic," she said, "but so long as Ratatosk isn't going anywhere, I suppose I can have some fun with the both of you." She smiled, floating backward lazily toward the gate. "Your friends won't be able to change the course of history, anyway."

Ratatosk let his hands fall to his sides, and the vortex turned back to its hellish colors. With a loud smash, various monstrous demons burst forth through it, all kinds of strange spine chilling cries echoing throughout the room.

The two remaining heroes became the last defense in a desperate standoff with the demonic forces that relished the opportunity to destroy Aselia.

Richter cracked his knuckles, and taunted the demons with an upturned palm, his fingers moving in a back and forward motion repeatedly.

"Come, fools!" he bellowed, readying his blades and using the Sacred Stone to set his body ablaze, "I am the messenger that will deliver you to your end!"

"If it's this world you want," Ratatosk said, summoning forth the remaining Centurions to his side and positioning his blade before him, "then you'll have to go through me!" he yelled, with Solum, Ignis, Glacius and Lumen surrounding him. "Come and get me, you ugly bastards!"

At that, the centurions rushed forward in a triangular formation, with Richter running closely behind.

"_Lloyd…" _Ratatosk's thoughts echoed in his mind as he rushed to assault the hundreds of demons that poured in from the gate, "_Tenebrae…"_

He dodged a claw from a demon, as Nebilim's cackle bounced over the room,

"_Colette… Genis… Raine…" _

He rushed towards a rather large dragon-like creature, impaling it through the chest, its horrible shrieks piercing the air as Richter blasted it with his Dimensional Gate spell,

"_Sheena… Presea… Zelos… Regal…"_

"Blade Fury!" he yelled, slicing and cutting up several of the lesser demons while they tried to get past him to the exit,

"_And especially you, Marta… I'm counting on you…"_

Richter ducked a swipe from the sword of a skeletal demon, kicking it back into five other demons, and set them on fire with his Mortal Summer arte.

"_I'm counting on all of you… my friends…"_

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:** **Well, even after everything the gang went through, they still weren't able to stop the destruction of Aselia, or have they? **

**It seems Nebilim knows Lloyd's father somehow, but how can that possibly be? The demons of the underworld are rising and taking over, and all hope seems to be lost. But it seems as if our heroes haven't been beaten. A plan appears to be setting into motion… **

**Thanks for reading guys. I had a blast writing it.**


End file.
